The King Fhantom
by dainaga1
Summary: Pandora blanca, la última esperanza. Será acaso posible ganar la guerra si esta, está en otra dimensión o el poder llamara a los problemas en un a tierra extraña. Danny y Danielle deberán proteger la última esperanza para ganar la guerra, ¿Lo lograran o fallaran inminentemente? ¿Sera acaso obra del destino el encuentro de nuestro héroe con Young Justice?
1. Trato

**Para empezar no me pertenece "Danny Phantom o "Young Justice", los derechos van para sus respectivos autores. **

**Y luego déjenme darles unas pequeñas palabras para describirles e informarles que es exactamente esta historia, es una re-publicación de "La caja de pandora", es algo así como una línea del tiempo alternativa aparte de la otra historia, que vuelvo a decir no dejare de subir capítulos.**

**The king Phantom**

* * *

Danny Phantom, un halfa protector de los seres humanos, enemigo de los fantasmas y de algunos humanos a su vez.

Él ha tenido muchas aventuras que lo hicieron de la fama que posee hoy en día pero, esas han cesado últimamente la razón es confusa pero, es inevitable que la verdad salga a la luz. Un nuevo fantasma de nombre Dan apareció y mato a la familia, amigos y conocidos del halfa. Cuando esta noticia llego a oídos de los fantasmas fue algo sin redundancia hasta que Dan apareció en la zona fantasma e intento dominar a todos. Fue entonces cuando se tomo una medida de precaución, la corana y anillo del rey Pariah fueron depositados en una caja a la que todos los fantasmas del consejo la decidieron llamar "Pandora blanca", ya que contenía su última esperanza de vencer a Dan. Y así lo hicieron pero, Clockwork robo la caja y pensó en llevarla a algún lugar en donde nadie podría encontrarla o al menos protegerla.

* * *

Danny estaba echado en su cama, ya había llorado por días y ya no tenía fuerzas para llorar, ni tampoco tenía ganas, solo quería quedarse allí y posiblemente dormir para siempre.

La vida realmente lo odiaba si le había quitado lo que más quería y ahora con la tortura de quedar a manos de su tutor legal de nombre Vlad Masters. Ciertamente esto era más que malo era una pesadilla que no terminaría nunca.

* * *

Dos manecillas aparecieron en el aire y abrieron un portal morado del que salió un fantasma de piel azul y ojos rojos. Él se cerco a Danny y le tomo el hombro pero él no respondió, Clockwork se sentó en un extremo de la cama de Danny y lo miro unos segundos.

― Daniel, soy Clockwork. ― dijo a la espera de una respuesta por parte de Danny quien se levanto lentamente.

― ¿A qué has venido? ― dijo inexpresivamente Danny.

― Te tengo que pedir un favor de parte de la zona fantasma. ― dijo el mostrando una pequeña caja morada con adornos dorados.

― No me interesa, vete y déjame solo. ― dijo él, volviendo a dar la espalda a Clockwork.

― Bueno si no me dejas más alternativa solo me queda mandarte contra tu voluntad. ― dijo él mientras de disparaba con su cetro a Danny quien trataba de librarse de este, inútilmente. Danny estaba ahora flotando en el aire.

― Ya basta Clockwork, ya estoy harto de ser un héroe, y no tengo algo por lo cual luchar. ― dijo Danny con una voz rasgada.

― Dan está destruyendo la zona fantasma pero, nosotros aun podemos defendernos. Lo que tienes que hacer es proteger esta caja y no dejar que él u otro fantasma la tome ¿Comprendes? ― dijo él un poco indeciso.

― Eso no me importa, no es mi problema, encárguense ustedes. ― dijo Danny.

― Veo que aun tienes que aprender muchas cosas. Te enviare a una dimensión en la que encontraras la chispa de vida que te hace falta ahora.

Clockwork chasqueo los dedos y el cuerpo de Danny comenzó a brillar fuertemente, cundo por fin el brillo se disipo apareció un Danny con una apariencia totalmente diferente a la que llevaba antes. Su traje era ahora era (la imagen de arriba) mucho más genial.

Un portal se abrió junto a ellos, Clockwork le dio la caja y lo lanzo por el portal. Danny caía por el portal hasta que observó una luz que se normalizo dejándole ver un extraño lugar.

― ¿Pe-Pero dónde estoy? ― dijo él caminando unos pasos y observando que se encontraba en un laboratorio. ― Esto sí que se esta poniendo extraño. ― Danny retrocedió un par de pasos cuando choco contra una mesa, unos tubos ensayo se cayeron, creando una nube de humo negra, dejando a su paso tras unos segundos unas gran cadena de fuego. ― Esto es malo, muy malo.― Danny se hizo invisible y salió de allí, cuando estuvo fuera de allí, observó como el gran lugar de nombre "Cadmus", estaba empezando a incendiarse , estaba por apagar el fuego cuando logro ver a tres chicos extraños que se trataban de apagar el incendio.

― Bueno, creo que no necesitan mi ayuda. ― Danny se estaba yendo cuando noto un peso extra dentro de su capa, cuando la reviso hayo una carta.

"Hola Daniel,

Sé que cuando estés leyendo esta carta ya estarás fuera de Cadmus, este lugar no es muy seguro en estos momentos, lo mejor será que vayas a un lugar ubicado a 12 km al sur de donde te encuentras, sabrás cual es cuando lo veas.

PD: Revisa el cinturón de tu traje, en el encontraras, una brújula, un reloj y posiblemente una pequeña gema verde, cuando digas "OZ" esta se convertirá en un guadaña que te ayuda a defenderte si hay problemas.

CW"

― Genial, esto es lo único que me faltaba, al menos tengo el consuelo de que Vlad no está en este lugar. ― Danny uso su brújula para llegar al lugar que le había indicado Clockwork.

Cuando llego observó un edificio de ladrillos rojos, con un letrero que indicaba una cafetería librería. Este constaba de dos pisos.

― Así que... "Café Hoja fantasma" ― Danny voló hasta el techo en donde bajo por una puerta hasta el segundo piso, en donde se hallaba una sala regular, junto con una cocina , y dos puertas más que aparentaban ser el baño y una habitación. ― Nada mal, para un departamento de soltero― Danny sonrió después de un lago tiempo. ― Veamos que mas hay aquí.

El bajo al primer piso en donde observó barios estantes pegados a los muros junto con unas 6 mesas entre los libreros principales. Un mostrador que miraba hacia todos, en donde había maquinas para elaborar café y un refrigerador en donde hallaban los postales. Así mismo un microondas y una caja registradora.

― Esto es genial, pero…― Danny busco en el refrigerar hasta encontrar una hamburguesa que puso en el microondas, tras dos minutos esta se hallaba caliente.

Danny la tomo y subió hasta el segundo piso en donde entro en la habitación que mostraba unas paredes azules, un piso con baldosas blancas y negras; un techo con un diseño estrellado; posters de la nasa junto con un pequeño modelo a escala de un cohete; una cama King con sabanas negras; un armario negro; y finalmente un escritorio. Él se transformo en su forma humana, busco en el armario y encontró una pijama roja, se la puso y se fue a dormir tras este extraño día que acababa de vivir.

* * *

Clockwork se fue a su torre en donde examino como vencería a Dan, cuando fue sorprendido por una explosión cerca de él. Una chica fantasma llego volando hacia Clockwork, ella cayó al suelo mal herida. Clockwork la sostuvo en sus brazos.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedido? ― preguntó a la chica de cabello blanco.

― Sí, pero… él está por venir, ¿Ya enviaste la caja? ― pregunto ella débilmente.

― Sí, ya lo hice, en este momento debe de estar con Daniel en otra dimensión. ― dijo él mientras ponía a esta chica en una mesa.

― ¿Y ahora, que pasara con nosotros? ― dijo ella divagando un poco.

―No lo sé pero, confió en que lograremos vencerlo, después de todo. Él un no tiene la corana y anillo del Rey. ― dijo Clockwork mientras buscaba unos tubos de ensayo con ecto-plasma, los que vacio en una copa y se la dio a ella.

― Y si aun así no podemos vencerlo ¿Qué aremos? ― dijo ella bebiendo de la copa.

― Yo nada, pero tu si lo harás, te enviare donde Daniel para que seas su guarda espaldas, no se con certeza que tipos o clases de amenazas se encuentren allí con exactitud, así que tu iras a cuidarlo de lejos, o mejor dicho más cerca de lo que él creerá posible.

― No comprendo a que te refieres― dijo ella sentándose.

― A que te convertiré en una niña de 6 años, te encontraras con Daniel y le aras creer que eres una huérfana que necesita que alguien la protejan de personas malas. De esa manera tú también podrás cuidar de la caja sin percances. ― dijo él con una capa doblada en sus brazos.

― Bueno, si no hay más remedio así lo haré, ¿Y tú? ― dijo ella preocupada.

― Yo me quedare a ser el estratega de esta batalla, pero… si algo llegara a pasarme confió en que ustedes mantendrán a salvo la caja .Buena suerte Danielle, por cierto es indispensable que nadie se entere de tu verdadera identidad, en especial Daniel. Pero si llegara a ser necesario mostrar su verdadera identidad, solo procure que Daniel no lo sepa. ― dijo él colocándole la larga capa morada a Danielle.

―Así lo haré, entonces, ¿ llego la hora? ― dijo ella mirando un portal morado frente suyo.

― Así es, buena suerte y ve con cuidado. ― Él le tomo del hombro y empezó a brillar fuertemente. ― Cuando llegues al otro lado ya tendrás la apariencia de una niña de 6 años, aunque podrás volver a tu forma de 13 años cuando recites el juramento de los protectores.

― Sí, aquí vamos. ― dijo ella mientras entraba al portal.

* * *

Un despertador comenzó a sonar en el departamento de Danny , dejando tras de sí el sonido de su inminente caída al suelo. Danny se puso a mano en la cara y tras uno segundos se levanto de su cama y se fue a dar una ducha, tras unos 30 minutos él salió y se puso una camiseta negra , pantalones azules y un par de zapatillas rojas. El bajo hacia el primer piso en donde se sorprendió un poco al encontrar una caja junto a un par de notas pegadas encima de este.

La primera decía:

"Daniel, esta caja es llamada "Pandora blanca", cuídala bien y no dejes que caiga en otra manos que no sean las tuyas.

Hay una tarjeta de crédito en sus pantalones, use bien el dinero y no lo desperdicie."

La siguiente nota decía algo muy confuso:

"este lugar es algo especial, aquí vendrá gente interesante.

En este lugar hay libros que podrían llamar tu atención, espero que te distraigas un poco."

Danny arrugo las notas y las tiro en la basura, tomo la caja y la puso en un cajón bajo el mostrador.

―Bien, veamos que tal va esto. ―dijo mientras sacó de su bolsillo una billetera que contenía: Una identificación, una tarjeta de crédito dorada y 300 dólares. ―Genial, esto no está para nada mal, sin Vlad, mi propio departamento y ahora un negocio, sin mencionar que tengo dinero. ― Danny estaba feliz, que se hecho en su silla y se quedo mirando la puerta que estaba con el letrero de abierto.

* * *

Danielle despertó en lo que parecía ser un parque, estaba bajo un gran árbol, ella tras unos minutos logro salir de allí para toparse con un letrero que señalaba diversos lugares en la ciudad de nombre "Happy Hardbord", ella busco hasta hallar un extraño lugar en el que sabía que estaría Danny.

― Así que…"Cafetería Hoja fantasma", buen nombre Clockwork. ― dijo mientras tomaba nota mental de cómo llegar hasta allí.

Ella salió del parque, paso por muchas tiendas y por una escuela; siendo observada por las personas quienes se sorprendieron al ver una niña de 6 años caminando sola por la ciudad. Cuando por fin tras 2 horas llego al lugar, se percato como salían 2 chicas de allí.

― Bien, aquí vamos. ― dijo ella entrando en la tienda.

― Hola pequeña, ¿Te perdiste? ― dijo Danny mirando a la pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules.

― Yo…yo... ― dijo ella comenzando llorar.

* * *

**Eh : D , estoy tan feliz ,es rara la vez que hago capítulos largo y este tiene 2000 palabras aproximadamente. Si les agrada esta historia y comentan, a lo mejor me inspiran para que los siguientes capítulos los haga aun más largos. **


	2. Conociendo

**Estoy de vacaciones, así que podre subir capítulos con más frecuencia.**

**Cuando cree las notas para hacer este capítulo, no me imagine haberlas hecho tan largas, por eso esta es la parte 1 del capítulo 2.**

* * *

**The king Fhanthom.**

**Capitulo 2**

Danny acababa de vender su primer libro y este era de "Criaturas extrañas y raras"

Tras eso una pequeña niña de uno años de edad entro en la tienda desconcertando un poco a Danny.

Danny se acerco a ella y poniéndose de su tamaño le dijo.

― ¿Estás perdida pequeña?

Ella empezó a sollozar y le contesto.

― Yo…yo… ― Ella empezó a llorar fuertemente.

Danny no sabía qué hacer así que, opto por sentarla en una silla y poner su mano en su cabeza, ella lo miro y paró de llorar.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Dijo él, mirándola tranquilamente.

― Sí, me perdí pero…― Dijo ella volviendo a llorar.

― Vamos cálmate, si no te calmas no podre ayudarte.

― Es que, no recuerdo donde esta mi casa y no sé donde estoy. ― Dijo ella mirando a Danny tímidamente.

― Mmm… Eso no sirve de mucho pero, hola soy Danny ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? ― Le pregunto a la niña, quien se volvía a calmar.

― Mi nombre… ¡No puedo recordarlo! ― Dijo ella volviendo a llorar.

Danny estaba un poco confundido por lo que estaba pasando, esta niña estaba perdida y no recordaba su nombre.

― Cálmate ¿Vale? ― Dijo Danny despeinándola. ― Si no puedes recordar tú nombre que te parece si te llamo … Danielle .¿Te gusta ese nombre? ― Danny miro a la pequeña que sonrió gratamente.

―Gracias.― Dijo mientras se lanzo sobre Danny para abrazarlo fuertemente.

―Entonces, ¿Te parece si vamos a buscar una estación de policía para buscar a tus padres? ― Sugirió Danny amablemente.

― ¡No! , por favor. ― Dijo ella en un grito ahogado, asustando un poco a Danny.

―¿Por qué no quieres ir a la policía ? ― Pregunto, siendo respondido por ella quien se encogió y abrazaba fuertemente sus rodillas.

― Hay unos tipos malos que van tras de mí, si me llevas a allí ellos me encontrarían y me lastimarían otra vez. ― Tras oír esto Danny se sorprendió mucho y entendió que llevarla a la estación de policía no era buna idea pero, ¿Qué hacer con la niña ahora?

― ¿Puedo llevarte a algún lugar en especial, sabes de algún pariente o amigo tuyo que te pueda ayudar? ― Trato de decirle pero, ella estaba aun asustada.

― No… No conozco a nadie. ― dijo ella empezando a temblar.

Danny no sabia realmente que hacer en esta situación, era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado resolver pero, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? Él se acerco a ella ,la cargo, y abrazándola fuertemente le dijo.

― No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. ― Danny La abrazo fuertemente.

Él sabía que no pudo proteger a su familia, amigos y al señor Lancer pero… esta niña ¿Acaso significaba una nueva oportunidad?, Tal vez así era pero, esta vez no volvería a fallar y la protegería, ya que ella estaba perdía y sola igual que él. Esta niña era un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo comienzo para no volver a fallar, ahora tenía algo por lo cual luchar. Esta niña era alguien especial, de lo contrario no la estarían persiguiendo, no tenía a nadie, esto sería difícil pero no imposible, él sería su guardián hasta saber quién era y donde estaba su familia.

El había olvidado un pequeño detalle, no sabía cómo cuidar niños. Pero la lleva a su departamento y noto que hay una puerta que aun no ha abierto, pero cuando la abre , grande fue su sorpresa al notar que en ella había una cama blanca, un pequeño escritorio, un armario blanco ; paredes azules , y un pequeño candelabro colgando del techo de la habitación.

― Okey, esto no me lo esperaba en absoluto.

Danielle corrió hacia la cama y se lanzo sobre ella. Ella se quedo dormida unos minutos después.

Danny se acerco a despertarla pero, opto por dejarla descansar un poco. Salió silenciosamente de la habitación y se fue a la tienda, que mostraba ningún signo de vida. Danny se sentó en una de las sillas, y tras meditar unos momentos.

― ¿Y cómo se cuida a una niña?

Danny estuvo en un bloqueo mental unos segundos cuando se levanto.

― Tengo muchos libros ¿No? , alguno debe de decir algo sobre cuidar niños.

Danny comenzó a buscar algún libro que le fuera de utilidad pero fue grande su desconcierto cuando hayo un libro llamado "Como criar a criaturas míticas", también otro "Como entrenar cachorros sobrenaturales". Danny lo pensó unos segundos, él se dirigió hacia donde estaba Danielle. La despertó gentilmente y le pregunto.

― Danielle, hoy vamos a ir a donde quieras. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? ― Danny le pregunto a la pequeña amablemente.

―Mmm… realmente no lo sé pero me gustaría ponerme algo más cómodo.

― Entonces vamos al centro comercial.

Danny y Danielle salieron de la tienda, él la cerro y se dirigieron en busca de alguna tienda. Tras caminar unas cuadras, encontraron lo que parecía ser una tienda departamental, Danielle se quedo mirando los estantes que tenían desde comida hasta muebles y demás suvenires.

Ella tomo una pequeña gema color verde, que le hizo recordar el color de sus ojos fantasma, se la dio a Danny y empezó a recorrer todo el lugar en busca de algo interesante, después de todo aunque su cuerpo sea de una niña de 6 años, su mente de 13, nadie podría dudar que su espíritu reflejaba a una niña en una tienda de dulces por primera vez.

Ella se dirigió hacia los estantes de ropa y empezó a tomar todo lo que pudo y lanzárselo hacia Danny, quien trataba de atajar lo que ella le lanzaba.

Tras unas horas, Danielle bostezó de cansancio .Danny intuyo que esta era la señal del final de las compras.

Danny se aproximo hacia la cajera y al ver que el costo de todo era mayor a unos 400 dólares, saco su billetera y le dio a la cajera la tarjeta dorada. Tras unos minutos que tardo a cajera en tipiar el recibo, Danny y Danielle salieron del lugar y tomaron un taxi hacia su casa.

Tras unos minutos de reflexión Danny recordó que no conocía los nombres de las calles pero, aun recordaba el camino de regreso, tras unos minutos llegaron a la tienda.

Danny entro las bolsas y llevo a Danielle hasta su habitación y la dejó dormir, Danny bajo hacia la tienda y se puso a ordenar un poco las cosas, quién diría que un par de días pasarían tantas cosas, tenía un tienda, dinero, no había Vlad , una pequeña niña ahora viviendo con él. ¿Qué más faltaría?

― Claro, también mi primera venta.

Un par de chica fueron a la tienda de Danny y él no tuvo problemas en ayudarles a buscar un libro llamado "Leyendas y criaturas Mitológicas". Tras ojearlo un poco, ellas lo compraron, él comenzó a cerrar sus parpados cuando se quedo dormido en el mostrador.

* * *

Tras el ataque de Psimon la liga opto por tratar las relaciones más públicamente entre los miembros de la liga.

Reunirse no como la liga sino como quienes eran realmente, la sorpresa de la verdadera identidad del capitán Marvel puso en aprietos a parte de la liga. Esto obligo también a Batman a decirles a los miembros quien era realmente. Y cuando este así lo hizo hubieron caras de asombro como algunas aun ingenuas al respecto.

La presentación Bruce Wayne fue la primera, seguido por Oliver Queen, Diana, Dinah, Hal Jordan, Clark Kent , Barry Allen y culminando con los halcones.

Pero, todos optaron por el voto de silencio con lo que se refería a este tema, en especial Bruce, Allen y Hal .

Tras la reunión, Batman volvió a ciudad gotita, cuando recibió de parte de Aqualad que estaban persiguiendo a lo que parecía ser un lobo gigante por toda Gótica.

Batman fue a darles refuerzos pero, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ningún artefacto que uso sirvió de algo, solo quedaba una opción.

Batman llamo a linterna verde para que viniera a apoyarlo, cuando llego encerró a la extraña criatura en un domo de energía, tras revisar los daños llevaron a la extraña criatura hacia el monte justicia, en donde lo pusieron en una cámara sellada con la energía de linterna verde.

Bruce y Hal discutieron lo que harían con aquel extraño lobo, ambos optaron por dejarlo allí hasta que averiguaran lo que era en realidad.

Mientras que Young Justice estaban en espera de respuestas u órdenes de Batman.

― ¿Qué era esa cosa? ― pregunto Chico Flash.

― No lo sé, y tampoco Batman lo sabía. ― le contesto Robin.

― Pero… ahora ya está aquí encerrado. ― trato de animar Megan.

― Pero el nos venció muy fácilmente, no podemos quedarnos…

―…Aquí sin hacer nada, oye Superboy opino lo mismo pero, no podemos hacer nada si Batman no lo autoriza.

― Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar….

― ¿Y si buscamos en los libros? ― dijo Megan desconcertando un poco a todos.

― Supongo que no hay problema si vuelven pronto― autorizo Aqualad.

― Artemiss, ¿Me acompañas? ― pregunto a la arquera.

― Prefiero eso que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. ― afirmo ella.

― Oigan yo también quiero ir.

― Lo siento Wally pero…― Decía Megan .

― Es solo para chicas en esta ocasión ― dijo Artemiss.

― Además, ellas tendrán su forma de buscar información ¿no? ― Dijo Robin.

― Ya que, solo apresúrense y vuelan pronto.

Megan y Artemiss , salieron de la cueva y empezaron en la biblioteca de Happy Harbord. Tras unas aparentes 2 horas de búsqueda no hallaron nada, ellas un poco molestas estaban volviendo al monte justicia cuando se toparon con un extraño lugar llamado "Cafetería Hoja Fantasma" Ellas al entrar se toparon con un ambiente cálido , en el mostrador se hallaba un chico de unos posibles 14 a 16 años mirándolas amablemente.

― Bienvenidas, ¿Desean tomar o comer algo? O ¿buscan algún libro en especial?.

Danny comenzó a jugar su nuevo papel como dueño del lugar.

― Supongo que yo tomare un café. ― dijo Artemiss dirigiéndose a una de las mesas.

― Estamos buscando un libro que nos pueda indicar cierto tipo de criaturas extraños.

― ¿Cómo fantasmas?

― Quizá algo con un poco mas de variación.

― La ayudare a buscar un buen libro.

Danny preparo el café de Artemiss y se lo dio, acto seguido se puso a buscar con Megan aquel libro peculiar…. Hallo "102 gustos de Fantasmas","¿Cómo criar un dragón?","Alajas mágicas", "¿Cómo fabricar ecto-plasma?", "Manual del buen cazador de fantasmas"…

Danny se detuvo en este libro en particular y empezó a examinarlo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este fue un libro escrito por Madie y jack Fenton. Él miro con nostalgia este libro, dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada y lo devolvió al librero. Tras unos minutos más de búsqueda hallaron lo que más se asemejaba a lo que buscaba Megan.

― Creo que encontré el libro que necesitabas. ― Danny lo saco del librero y lo puso en una mesa.

― ¿Leyendas y criaturas Mitológicas? ―Cuestiono Artemiss.

― Puede que nos sirva, no juzgues a un libro por su portada. ― Defendió Megan.

Megan lo leyó rápidamente pero al ver una imagen igual a la criatura que atrapo la liga , ella no lo dudo ni un segundo.

― Lo llevamos, ¿Cuál es su precio? ― pregunto Megan.

― Pues, veras… no sé realmente cuanto seria el precio.

Decía él, cuando Megan se fijo en la parte inferior de su portada.

― Creo que su precio es de $20. ― dijo Megan mostrándole la pequeña etiqueta pegada en el libro.

― Correcto entonces serian…$23. ― dijo Danny a la espera de la respuesta de ellas.

Megan saco de su bolso una tarjeta de crédito. Danny la miro y suspirando dijo.

― Este, pues verán…

― Aquí tiene ― Artemiss saco el dinero y le pago a Danny

― Gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto. ― Les dijo mientras ellas se retiraban de allí.

― Gracias por atendernos. ― Megan se despidió de Danny.

Ellas salieron de la tienda, Artemiss logro ver a una pequeña niña de uno años de edad aunque ella entro en la tienda. Ellas no le prestaron importancia a la pequeña y se dirigieron de regreso a la cueva, en donde los demás al verlas con regreso se alegraron.

― ¿Encontraron algo?

―Podría decirse que sí, miren esto. ― Artemiss abrió el libro.

Todos se acercaron y se sorprendieron al ver la foto que era igual a la criatura que había capturado la liga. Pero, lamentablemente habían unos símbolos extraños bajo el dibujo. No sabían que decía ,ya que casi todo el libro estaba con estos símbolos.

― Genial, tenemos la información pero no podemos leerla. ― Comento chico flash.

― ¿Dónde consiguieron este libro? ― Pregunto Aqualad.

― En una tienda que parece haber abierto recientemente, creo que era una librería y también una cafetería.

― Le informare a Batman sobre esto; vístanse se civiles, iremos a la tienda a comprobar algo.

Aqualad fue donde Batman a informarle, este acepto que fueran a buscar más información al respecto. Él se cambio de ropa y se dirigió con el resto a aquel lugar.


	3. Investigando

**Si, se que esta parte es corta, pero, aun así actualice pronto y eso es lo importante. **

**Capitulo 2 parte 2**

Ellos se encaminaron hacia la tienda de Danny , la fachada de aquel lugar era simple y tranquila no llamaría la atención fácilmente pero el letrero era de ayuda para saber que era un negocio.

Ellos entraron a la tienda y se sorprendieron al ver que Danny corría tras una niña , ella saltaba sobre las sillas y las mesas, mientras que Danny luchaba por alcanzarla.

Finalmente Danny tropezó y cayó al suelo para notar la presencia de 6 adolecentes frente a él. Danielle al notar también la presencia de estos, rápidamente se escondió tras Danny. Robin se acerco a Danny y abrió el libro en la página en la que describía a Wulf .

― Buenas tardes, quisiéramos preguntarle si nos podría ayudar a traducir unos símbolos extraños.

― Pues verán, yo no sé de símbolos antiguos así que siento no poder ayudarlos.

― Pero, debe saber algo de esta criatura por lo menos ¿No?

Robin le mostro la foto de Wulf, Danny miro con sorpresa la imagen y recordó a su amigo, al igual que se pregunto dónde estaría en ese momento.

― Wulf…― dijo Danny sin percatarse.

― Entonces ¿Sabe algo de esta criatura?

― Lo siento, no sé nada de esta criatura. Estos símbolos me son desconocidos.

― Entonces lamentamos haberle quitado su tiempo y gracias.

Robin se apresuro a sacar a todos de allí rápidamente.

― Que haces Robin aun no hemos terminado de preguntar.

― Es obvio que él sabe algo que nosotros no, si seguimos más tiempo allí él posiblemente se niegue a darnos lo que buscamos.

― Entonces volveremos más tarde y buscaremos pistas.

― Batman no querrá, esto es arriesgado.

― Pero, si conseguimos información no abra valido la pena, además él dijo que podemos buscar información ¿no?

― Aun así…

― Robin, informare a Batman y será él quien decida lo que aremos.

― Bien como quieras.

* * *

Danny despertó cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba, al ver a Danielle frente a él simplemente sonrió.

― ¿Sucede algo Danielle?

Ella se rio entre dientes y comenzó a correr por topo el lugar.

― Atrápame si puedes.

Danny perseguía a Danielle cuando tropezó con una de las mesas y cayó al suelo .Danielle se escondió tras Danny. Tras una charla con ellos Danny se sentó en una silla y comenzó a pensar acerca del que porque querían saber de Wulf.

― Danny ¿Te pasa algo? ―pregunto Danielle.

― No, no es nada. Tengo que buscar algo ¿Te parece si subes arriba un momento en unos minutos voy contigo?

― Vale, solo apresúrate ―ella dijo con una vos infantil.

Danny se levanto y comenzó a meditar acerca de los símbolos que observó.

― Creo que… puede que sean los símbolos que me mostro Tucker hace poco.

Danny empezó a buscar un libro de Esperanto . Tras unos minutos hallo dos.

― Esto, podría servirme.

Danny tomo los libros y se dirigió hacia su departamento pero, escucho como algo se rompía, al abrir la puerta quedo impactado por lo que veía . Danielle estaba en el puso cubriéndose la cabeza, encima suyo yacía un florero flotando cerca de ella.

― Pero que rayos…

Él tomo en florero en sus manos y este dejo de flotar, ella se levanto y empezó a llorar.

Danny estaba consternado ya que no entendía el porqué de su llanto.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Sí, pero no le digas a nadie de esto por favor.

― Bueno yo, supongo…

Danny estaba muy confundido acerca de esto pero, decidió tratar de preguntar.

― Oye te puedo preguntar…

― Supongo que puedo decirte… No sé el porqué y el cómo tengo estos poderes pero, no le digas a nadie ya que me lastimarían si lo haces.

― Este será nuestro secreto ¿De acuerdo?

― Sí, es una promesa.

Ellos rieron ante esto y se dirigieron a preparar algo de comer a la cocina.


End file.
